ARRULLO DE ESTRELLAS
by Nymphadora Black B
Summary: Después de que Snape perdiera su corazón al morir Lily, el creyó que jamas volvería a sentir algo por una mujer, pero una chica divertida que cambia de color su cabello también podría cambiar de color el mundo en donde el se encuentra. okay denle una oportunidad a este fic ;)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

**Harry Potter y sus personajes, no me pertenecen. ( si así fuera andaría en mi muy ansiado viaje a Japón xD) le pertenece a J. .**

**y los eh usado sin ningún fin de lucro ( solo para divertirnnos un rato )**

**Pues les presentó un Fic con unos de mis personajes Favoritos el siempre sexy Snape y la dulce y despistada Tonks ( tenemos un carácter muy parecido)**

**Advertencia más adelante habrá Lemmon y en todos los capítulos habrá fantasías o algo así con connotaciones sexuales.**

**Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Cap 1.**

**Arrullo de estrellas.**

**Odiaba ese cuartucho que tenia por casa, era caliente, la sofocaba estar ahí, hubiera preferido seguir en Hogwarts la sala común de Hufflepuff era fresca y tan acojedora.**

**En si no extrañaba tanto Hogwarts extrañaba a sus compañeros, extrañaba hasta las peleas que tenia con los de Slyterin o hacerle bromas pesadas a los Gryffindor, por que si los Slyterin se creen que Merlín los hizo a mano, los Gryffindor se creen que ellos mismos se hicieron con Magia muy avanzada. Todo eso lo había odiado en sus días en Hogwarts, ahora debía crecer y tomar cursos para ser Auror.**

**Eso no se le complicaba, siendo una metamorfamaga decían que seria una gran aurora. Claro después de un curso intensivo de 6 meses.**

**" Puff como odio esto "**

**Teñio su cabello de color cereza y salió a pasear, termino en Cabeza de Puerco, si el viaje fue largo pero su escoba era rápida.**

**"Wow! Cuantas cervezas de mantequilla y Whiskys de fuego había tomado." **

**No llevaba la cuenta pero yase sentía algo mareada, no estaba impuesta a beber y cuando intentó levantarse se cayo, para su mala suerte cayo encima de Severus Snape. "¿Podría ser peor mi suerte?" El la atrapo y dijo algo pero no pudo escuchar bien lo que era. Recordó cuando hacia un año atrás había notado tantas cosas en el, su clase era su favorita, mirarlo hacer las pociones, siempre tan seguro de si mismo. Con aires exagerados de grandesa, y una profunda tristeza en sus ojos. Podía pasarse horas mirándolo, y como su sueño era ser Auror, sus clases eran de las favoritas de la chica.**

**-**_** Lo...siento.. Profesor.- **_

**El aun la sostenía en sus brazos.**

**-**_** No soy ya, su profesor, Srita Tonks, pero le parece muy bien encontrarse en este estado?**_**-**

**El la acomodo en una silla pegandola a la pared para que no cayera de nuevo.**

**Su muy usual tono amargo y mirada fría no lo abandonaban ni fuera del Castillo.**

**-**_**Snape... Yoo..**_**-**

**Trato de levantarse y cayo de nuevo, pero esta vez se pego con la esquina de la mesa, lo que causo que se desmayara.**

**Al abrir los ojos se encontraba en un cuarto, no muy grande, estaba sobre una cama un poco incómoda y con un penetrante olor a Hombre, no desagradable al contrario, el olerlo le hacia sentir una extraña sensación en el estómago, creía tener un recuerdo de haber olido antes este aroma, pero no sabia exactamente en donde.**

**Se levantó y se tocó la frente, la tenía húmeda con un algodón pegado, tal vez para poner una poción.**

**Solo una vela alumbraba el lugar y creyo ver una sombra.**

**- ¿quién está ahí?-**

**- ¿Para ser una estudiante de Auror es muy despistada no lo cree Tonks?- voz fría, con un aire de rencor, sin duda era Snape.**

**- ¿Que hago aquí? -**

**- ¿No lo recuerda? Después de embriagarse como cerdo comiendo hongos, se desmayó, estuve tentado a dejarla ahí a su suerte, pero... -**

**No lo había hecho.**

**"¿Por qué no lo había hecho?"**

**- ¿En dónde estoy? -**

**- En mi casa.-**

**¿Severus Snape la había llevado a su casa? **

**Pasaron por su mente imágenes fantasiosas que había llegado a tener mientras estaba en Hogwarts, de él y ella besándose apasionadamente.**

**El día que tontamente le había contado eso a una compañera, se había burlado de ella y le había dicho asquerosa, y había enumerada cada una de las cosas horribles que tenía en profesor de Pociones.**

**1. Parece un enorme murciélago.**

**2. Es malo con los alumnos (con los de Huffleppuf no lo era tanto, pero porque ni siquiera los consideraba dignos alumnos.)**

**3. Su cara cetrina y su nariz ganchuda lo hacían parecer más viejo.**

**Y por último y no menos importante él tenía el cabello más grasoso y sucio que hubiera visto, Tonks había intentado defenderlo sin Éxito alguno y no era para menos todo lo que había dicho su amiga era muy cierto.**

**Pero eso a Tonks no le importaba, Tonks había buscado muchas veces la manera de estar junto a él. Y sabía que su cabello siempre olía a shampoo, que su mirada estaba llena de dolor y angustia. Y que era sin duda un mago excepcional.**

**- ¡Oh! ¿Y a que debo el honor?-**

**- Bueno no podía dejar a una de mis ex alumnas borracha a merced de algún mago aprovechado-**

**Casi podía ver una sonrisa salir de la línea inexpresiva que era la boca de Snape, lo que hizo que Tonks se sonrojara.**

**- Puedes irte cuando quieras, yo tengo mas habitaciones.-**

**-No creo que igual de lindas que estas.-**

**Tonks se regañó a si misma por usar el sarcasmo con Alguien que de verdad la había ayudado en un momento de apuro.**

**Severus salió de la habitación dando un portazo y Tonks ya no lo miro en todo el día, intento levantarse, pero aún se sintió un poco mareada, el golpe había sido duro.**

**Cuando por fin salió de la Habitación se encontró con Snape.**

**- Ahí queda algo de pan y sopa de cebolla, yo que tu comería algo antes de irme.-**

**Porque Snape sonaba tan calmado, será que estando en su propia casa podía dejar de ser ese ser ruin que siempre aparentaba ser. ¿Acaso estaba bajando la guardia?**

**- Gracias.-**

**Tonks movió su varita y se sirvió un poco de la cena.**

**Se sentó junto a Severus y lo miro de soslayo.**

**Fuera de Hogwarts también lucía un poco menos frío.**

**Él se levantó y se sentó en un sillón desteñido y un poco polvoriento que había ahí cerca. Mientras ella terminaba su sopa. También tomo un poco de sumo de calabaza que para su sorpresa tenía un sabor dulce, lo cual significaba que a Snape le agradaban las cosas dulces.**

**Era algo que ella no esperaba pues había imaginado mil veces que si lo probaba él sabría amargo.**

**- ¿Entonces... Estas aquí solo, cuando no estas en Hogwarts?-**

**Snape no respondió de inmediato.**

**- No siempre.-**

**Tonks sintió una punzada de enojo al imaginar que él se refería a que tendría alguna visita femenina.**

**- ¿Ah... Tienes alguna novia?-**

**Se imaginó a Snape siendo amble y hasta haciéndole el amor a alguna bruja.**

**Pero Snape le echo una mirada de duda. No respondió y ella supo que había forzado demasiado su buena suerte de ese día.**

**Cuando termino su sopa se levantó y se acercó a él con sigilo y dubitativa.**

**Le extendió su mano para despedirse, y Snape después de un momento le correspondió. Sentir el calor de la mano de él, le hizo sentir una electricidad por todo el cuerpo y al parecer él también había sentido algo.**

**Tonks no sabía si había sido repulsión o algo más.**

"**claro que no sintió lo mismo que tú, no seas tonta "**

**Salió de ahí sin decir palabra.**

**Snape se paró y se acercó a la puerta, ella encontró su escoba de inmediato.**

**- Arrullo de estrellas.-**

**Ella ya estaba en el aire cuando el hablo.**

**- ¿Que?-**

**- Si quieres regresar otro día, esa es la contraseña para que mi casa sea visible.- la voz de Snape era fría y monótona.**

**Tonks se alejó con una sonrisa boba en su cara, un ex mortifago tenía esa contraseña. Era la contraseña más tierna que había escuchado y había escuchado varias veces las contraseñas extra dulces que usaba Dumbledore en Hogwarts.**

**Y la había invitado a regresar. ¿Debía tomarlo como una señal o como una burla?**

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Notas de la autora xS**

**Espero que les gustara este capítulo y no duden en dejar sus comentarios y/o tomatazos. Pero me los lanzan con cariño xD saludos a todo s.**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER

**Harry Potter y sus personajes, no me pertenecen. ( Si así fuera andaría en mi muy ansiado viaje a Japón xD) le pertenece a J. .**

**Y los eh usado sin ningún fin de lucro (solo para divertirnos un rato )**

**Advertencia más adelante habrá Lemmon y en todos los capítulos habrá fantasías o algo así con connotaciones sexuales.**

**Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Cap 2.**

**¿Hueles como el color de tu cabello?**

**- Maldita sea, no te vas a escapar. ¡Expeliarmus!-**

**Tonks corría a toda velocidad tras un mago que había robado a unas brujas, a eso se rebajaban ahora los autores, a perseguir a criminales roba bolsas. Claro que la bruja a la que había robada era ya una anciana y no iba ella a perseguir al mago. **

**" Para esto me convertí en Auror, en donde diablos están los mortifagos o magos oscuros." - ¡Prottego! - por estar quejándose no se había percatado que el mago le lanzaba un conjuro, por poco iba a hacer el ridículo de quedar con las piernas gelatinosas.**

**El mago se metió en Cabeza de puerco. No era raro que ahí tratara de esconderse la escoria mágica.**

**La Auror entro al lugar escrudiñando todo el lugar.**

**No pudo ver a el mago que perseguía pero si miro a Severus Snape. En Hogwarts estaban en vacaciones navideñas y él estaba ahí embriagándose, se le notaba en la mirada que ya estaba pasado de copas.**

**" Mira quien hablaba de Borrachos." **

**El profesor de Pociones la miro y la saludo con la mano ella sin querer cambio su cabello a un verde fluorescente. Lo que le pasaba cuando se sentía avergonzada.**

**Snape se paró casi cayéndose y camino hacia ella hipando.**

**Ella tuvo que sostenerlo para que no cayera estrepitosamente en el piso del pub.**

**- Si buscas a un mago calvo, está escondido tras esa planta llena de espinas que está en... ¡Hip! Aquella... ¡Hip! Esquina.-**

**El aliento de Snape la lleno por completo. Olía sin duda a Tequila de elfos.**

**Ella lo dejó sosteniéndose de una mesa y levantó su varita.**

**- ¡Desmaius! - el hombre cayo de frente y se llevo la planta junto con el. Enterrándose mas de una espina.**

**La Auror llamo a su compañero y él se llevó al mago. Se acercó a Snape quien se encontraba con la cara aplastada contra una mesa y roncaba sonoramente.**

**Estaba a punto de irse, cuando recordó el día que el la había ayudado y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lastima por el que fuera su profesor.**

**Además aun sentía ese calor en su vientre al verlo. Aunque en esas condiciones no era lo mas romántico. Aun así la Auror le aviso a su compañero que tenía algo que hacer y él, Que estaba hipnotizado por la belleza de la Metamorfomaga accedió sin pedir explicación.**

**Cuando llegaron a donde ella estaba segura que era la casa de Snape miro solo ruinas, pero al pronunciar las palabras " Arrullo de estrellas "**

**Una edificación que ya conocía se hizo visible ante ella.**

**Bajo al Profesor de su escoba y lo metió en la casa, estaba tal como la había visto 8 meses atrás. Sucia. Y polvorienta.**

**Acomodo a Snape en la cama que un día le había servido a ella para curar su herida y estaba a punto de irse cuando el la llamo.**

**" Acaso estaba despierto el muy ladino"**

**- Lily...-**

**Ella escuchó bien y no era su nombre el que decía. El estaba soñando, con alguna mujer claro.**

**Ella sintió el enojo subir desde su estómago y hacerse un lugar en su corazón, su cabello cambio de inmediato a un anaranjado chillón.**

**Y se dispuso a irse. Lo dejaría ahí, al fin que tal vez la tal Lily llegaría a verlo en cualquier momento y ella no quería hacer mal tercio.**

**Pero al verlo ahí tan frágil sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, la vez pasada él no la había abandonado. Apesar de no ser una de sus ex alumnas favoritas o de no haber tenido una charla de mas de tres frases referentes a pociones.**

**¿porque ella sería tan mal agradecida? Además la última vez que había estado ahí él la había invitado a regresar.**

**Salió de la recámara, pero para prepárale un café al Profesor.**

**Al entrar a la cocina-sala se dio cuenta que todo estaba más sucio que la vez pasada. **

**" ¿sera que él había limpiado la vez pasada antes de que ella despertara?-**

**No creía eso posible, pero todo apuntaba a que si.**

**- ¡Fregotego! -**

**Todo comenzó a limpiarse por si solo mientras ella buscaba en una pequeña bolsa.**

**- Accio café.-**

**La pequeña bolsa tenía un encantamiento y parecía pequeña pero no lo era.**

**Ya cuando era más de media noche escucho ruido en la recamara, entro sin avisar y miro a Snape que se desvestía.**

**Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y su cabello se puso de color verde fluorescente.**

**Ahí estaba su ex profesor. Totalmente desnudo frente a ella.**

**- Perdón...lo..siento..-**

**Salió de la habitación dejando a un anonadado Snape.**

**" ¿Que está haciendo Nynphadora aquí? - La cabeza de Snape aun daba vueltas y no podía recordado bien como había llegado, hasta que poco a poco todo comenzaba a tener sentido, la Auror lo había llevado totalmente ebrio a su casa, tal vez en pago a la vez que el la ayudó.**

**Y ahora lo había visto desnudo y con una de sus usuales erecciones, de cuando se despertaba.**

**Sin querer el hombre sintió un poco de rubor cubrir sus mejillas cetrinas.**

**Sería mejor que saliera inmediatamente de ahí, o regresaría y violaría a su ex profesor de Pociones.**

**No, no. Debía calmarse, si lucia, sexy, si se le habían alborotado todas las hormonas y si quería tirarsele encima como muchas veces había imaginado mientras Snape se movía de un lado a otro enseñándoles una poción en Hogwarts.**

**Pero ella ya no era la adolescente soñadora que tenia esos sueños lujuriosos despierta.**

**Pero ya era una adulta, una Auror. Una adulta llena de deseos y ganas reprimidas hacia ese hombre.**

**Tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa y se comía las uñas de la otra mano, con el cabello más verde que jamas había tenido.**

**Debía respirar normal, y esperar a que el saliera.**

**Pero el no salía, y eso la estaba matando como un maldito cruxio.**

**Lo mejor era irse ya que no era bien recibida ahí, y eso hizo, se fue del lugar sin decir adiós.**

**Snape la escuchó irse. **

**Por su mente paso la idea de salir de nuevo desnudo, y tomarla. Sabia que él le gustaba y ella no era una mujer fea, estaba seguro que el corazón que un día había tenido había muerto con Lily hacia años. Pero su cuerpo tenia necesidades, las cuales cubría muy de vez en cuando, solo cuando una mujer le gustaba demasiado.**

**Este era ese caso. **

**Nynphadora Tonks siempre le había gustado, desde que había pasado de ser una niña escuálida a una mujer perfectamente bien proporcionada en su sexto año en Hogwarts, claro que el nunca hizo nada para acercarse a ella o demostrar cualquier interés.**

**Aun así cuando ella se acercaba a él, con cualquier pretexto él no se alejaba, al contrario le gustaba oler su cabello. Pues cada vez que lo cambiaba de color, tenía la tentación de saber si olía como se veía. Llego a imaginar que el morado olía a moras.**

**El anaranjado olía a naranja, que el rojo tendría un olor a cereza y que el verde sin duda olería a Limón.**

**Cuando la olía siempre se daba cuenta que no "olía" al color de su cabello pero olía muy bien.**

**Como a vainilla y era agradable.**

**Se recostó en su sillón mullido y sucio ahí se quedo pensando en Tonks, la vez que la había encontrado unos meses atrás, la había visto dormir y había pensado que se sentiría besarla o tocar su piel, sin los guantes con los que la había tocado hacia un momento.**

**¿Sería tan tersa como se veía?**

**Ya recostado en su sillón se maldijo un poco por haberla dejado ir. **

**Pero después de todo no estaba dispuesto a caer en los brazos de una niña que tal vez le pediría un noviazgo extraño y forzoso. ¿O no seria tan forzoso?**

**De las mujeres que le había gustado en los últimos años ella había sido la que había despertado en él cierto sentimiento que ninguna otra había despertado.**

**Notas de la autora.**

**Pues decidí subir dos capítulos juntos ;)**

**Espero los estén disfrutando... para quienes esperan el Lemmon o más acción.**

**tendrán que esperar algunos capítulos más xD**

**Gracias por leerme y esperó algunos Reviws ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER

**Harry Potter y sus personajes, no me pertenecen. ( Si así fuera andaría en mi muy ansiado viaje a Japón xD) le pertenec Rowling.**

**Y los eh usado sin ningún fin de lucro (solo para divertirnos un rato )**

Cap 3

Tonks estaba ahora sin hacer nada tumbada en su cuartucho.

Se sorprendió pensando en Snape por millonésima vez en ese día, eso le molestaba mucho. Así que fue a buscar a un amigo para divertirse un rato, en Hufflepuff había echo pocos amigos pero tenia uno especial.

- Vamos Rolf hace cuanto no nos vemos, sigues siendo tan tímido como antes. No dudo que aun sigas siendo virgen.-

Rolf se sonrojo hasta las orejas, y siguió besando a Tonks.

- Claro que no soy virgen, ya EH estado con mujeres.-

- Si bueno espero no haya sido alguna hembra de esas extrañas bestias que persigues por el mundo.-

Tonks reía casi a carcajadas, lo cual no ayudaba a Rolf a concentrarse aunado a que el chico aun no había estado con ninguna mujer.

Tonks actuó mas y comenzó a besar el lóbulo del muy apenado chico y de ahí se bajo a su cuello, habiéndose montado sobre el.

Le abrió los pantalones regalándole una sonrisa amplia.

El con esa acción tomo mas valor y la giro posándose sobre ella. Besándola más ferozmente y lamiendo la comisura de sus labios. Ella concentrada en las sensaciones solo imaginaba que era Snape quien la besaba.

Su respiración se aceleraba con cada caricia que el chico le daba y ya sumida en el éxtasis susurro el nombre de Severus.

- ¿Como me llamaste?-

El chico se levantó de inmediato.

- ¿Aun sigues clavada con el? Y te atreviste a usarme.-

- Lo siento Rolf, no era mi intención, es que...-

- ¿Si aun estas clavada con el por que no lo buscas? Ya no eres una niña, arriesgate, no pierdes nada.-

Tonks casi se sintió sucia al haber querido utilizar a ese su único amigo.

La despedida con Rolf fue buena, el era un buen chico y siempre se había caracterizado por decir verdades a veces duras. Lo que el le había dicho le retumbaba en la cabeza, debía buscar a Snape y decirle que quería estar con el, que no le importaba que la usara un rato, ese era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a correr.

- Arrullo de estrellas.-

Seguro que se hiba a arrepentir de hacer eso, pero se hiba a arrepentir mas si no lo hacia.

Sabía que Snape estaría ahí o al menos llegaría en cualquier momento, ya que estaban en las vacaciones de verano en Hogwarts.

Tocó la puerta y nadie respondió. Esperó un rato y trato de nuevo.

- Vamos Snape sal.-

Hablo en un susurro.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta con Alomohora pero escuchó un ruido al otro lado.

- ¡Severus!-

La cara de el no pareció inmutarse, hasta le pareció que al abrir la puerta el sabia que seria ella la que estaría ahí parada.

- ¿Que buscas aquí Srta. Tonks?-

- Yo... Bueno..-

- ¿Aun balbucea cuando esta nerviosa?-

Sus palabras fueron como ácido para Tonks.

- ¿Sabias que era yo?-

- ¿Desde cuando me tutea Srta. Tonks? Y si alguien toca a mi puerta es porque sabe mi contraseña secreta, y creame que no se la doy a cualquiera.-

- ¿Puedo pasar o me quedare aquí ?-

Snape tardo un rato en hacer espacio para que Tonks pasara estaba jugando con fuego y el mejor que nadie sabia que se podía quemar.

- Wow luce mas limpio.-

- Bueno alguien Vino y uso un fregotego y aun no desaparece el hechizo, casi me siento orgulloso de haber sido su maestro, viniendo de una Hufflepuff...-

- así somos los Huff tan perfectos.- Tonks se sintió como tonta al haber dicho eso y mas por que había cambiado su cara con las facciones de un tejón. Eso entretenía mucho a Rolf pero como podía haber hecho ese ridículo frente a Snape.

Miro de soslayo a el mago y pudo ver que sus labios se curvaban un poco.

- Bueno vine...a.. Okay. ¿quieres ir a cabeza de puerco, por uno de eso tequilas de Elfo que según me di cuenta te agradan mucho?-

Snape sonrió.

-Según vi a ti te gusta el Whisky de fuego Srta. Tonks-

Tonks se sonrojo de inmediato y trato de esconder su rostro tras el largo fleco que tenia ese día.

- Puedes dejar de hablarme de usted, ya no eres mi profesor ni soy una anciana-

La voz le salio mas alta de lo que quería y entonces Snape si se río abiertamente.

- Muy bien. Nymphadora...-

-¡Awww! Tan solo dime Tonks,

Severus.-

Al escuchar su nombre Severus sintió una punzada en el pecho, mas bien como un calor que lo invadía.

- Vamos ya dejate de niñerías.

¿ quieres Tequila Elfo? Aquí tengo varias botellas-

" No. Te estas arriesgando demasiado."

Pero ya eso que importaba si la muchacha estaba ahí, era por que ella quería, por que habría el de despreciar a una mujer bella y sobre todo agradable.

- Falta poco para que regreses a Hogwarts. ¿como esta el buen profesor Dumbledore?

" En serio viniste hasta acá a preguntar eso?" Tonks se reprendió mentalmente.

- Dumbledore, mas viejo que cuando saliste creó..-

Tonks meneaba con ansiedad el liquido que tenia en las manos, y ver a Severus tan tranquilo no ayudaba a calmar su ansiedad.

Es que el profesor de pociones tenia nervios de acero o era simplemente que ella no provocaba nada en el.

Le acercó la botella alistándola para servir mas en su vaso.

Ese día Severus vestía algo inusual en el. Llevaba una túnica algo delgada y de un color vino, lo cual a ojos de Tonks lo hacia lucir más sexy que nunca, como uno de esos vampiros que las Muggles amaban el los libros que ella había visto en su clase de estudios Muggles.

- ¿Y a que debo el honor de tu visita Nymphadora? -

Había un tono de sarcasmo en la voz de Snape.

Ella agacho un poco la mirada y solo titubeó una palabra inentendible.

- ¿Es que el viejo Moody te esta dando lata, y quieres reclamarme que no te haya enseñado bien?-

- No el es... Un mago excelente y hasta generoso.-

Snape la miro directamente a los ojos causando un fuerte rubor en la chica.

- ¿Y que opinas de mi?-

Snape casi se mordió la lengua por haber echó esa pregunta. Pero de verdad tenia curiosidad por saber que rayos hacia esa chica ahí. Y mas aun que la hacia irse y regresar.

- E..eres un excelente mago...-

Tonks trago saliva fuerte, quería gritarle eres un mago excelente, eres guapo, puedes lograr que me moje las bragas tan solo con verme como lo haces ahora.

Pero no dijo una palabra mas y se tomo el tequila de Elfos en un Solo trago.

Sintió como le quemaba la garganta, pero ella había ido ahí por algo. Y no iba a retroceder, sin importar cuanto se burlase de ella el mago.

Se levanto y sin querer hacerlo cambio su cabello a un color cereza y largo, se acerco a Severus que la veía con grandes ojos.

Ella le quitó el vaso que el tenia en la mano y lo puso en la mesa tocando así los dedos del mago.

Sintió un choque eléctrico con el tacto de la ahora pelirroja, miro en los ojos de la Metamorfamaga una chispa que le hacia sentir el cuerpo lleno de cosquillas.

Severus no se movió y dejo que Tonks se subiera a horcajadas sobre el.

La chica al ver que el la dejaba actuar no perdió oportunidad y tomo sus labios tenían un sabor a Tequila Elfo y Yerbabuena. Se sentía extasiada comenzó a profundizar el beso metiéndole la lengua lentamente, Severus no era un tonto y tenia mucho tiempo sin estar con una mujer, le respondió de inmediato el beso.

Pero el siempre prefería llevar la rienda de las relaciones así que la hagarro de las nalgas y manteniéndola a horcajadas la cargo y la llevo a su cama. Tonks le sonrió.

Esa sonrisa encendió mas la pasión de Severus, Tonks ya podía sentir fácilmente el tamaño de la erección de él.

Antes de tumbarla en la cama se aparto de ella y le susurro al oído.

- ¿Estas segura que quieres esto?-

Ella con la respiración ya entrecortada no dijo nada solo busco de nuevo los labios

que tanto había deseado.

Notas de la autora.

gracias por los Reviews y esperó sigan disfrutando de esta pareja que a mi me gusta mucho.

no olviden dejar un Review con ánimos o tomatazos. xoxo xD

P.D Gracias por el consejo LyzTaylor160, P.D 2. Disculpen por no reponder los Reviews de inmediato, lo haré en el próximo capitulo ;3


End file.
